Anthony Mendez
|birth= July 7, |death= |gender= Male |height=208 centimetres (6 ft 10 in) |hair= Brown |eyes= Brown |cyber= * * * * * * * * * * * |rank= |specialty= Demolitions, Close-Quarters Combat, Infiltration |battles= * * * * * * |affiliation= :* ::* (formerly) :::*24th Infantry Regiment (formerly) :::* (formerly) ::::* (formerly) ::* |status=Active |class= }} Anthony Mendez is a former and current supersoldier of the . He served near the end of the , starting with the in . Mendez is beyond proficient in demolitions, infiltration, and close-quarters quarters combat while also capable of basic piloting. Initially serving in the 24th Infantry Regiment of the , Anthony eventually enlisted as an ODST, later serving as a . During and after the Human-Covenant War, Mendez served alongside several Spartans. It was nearly a decade after the war's end when he was offered the opportunity to become a . Biography Childhood and early life Anthony was born in on the human colony world of . Born in , Mendez is known to be of mixed Hungarian and Hispanic descent. As a child, he grew up in a small village on the outskirts of Quezon with his older brother, Jones. The two were inseparable. In Quezon, Anthony and his brother received standard schooling. After his graduation, Jones was quick to enlist in the UNSC Marine Corps and reluctantly left for training, leaving Anthony alone to finish school. The realities of the made both brothers eager. Anthony continued for around three years before dropping out of school. With the help of a few friends and his older brother, Anthony was able to falsify his age and start basic training at age sixteen. At first, young Anthony struggled. Despite being more heavily motivated than other recruits, his age made him physically inferior. Eventually, he overcame this obstacle. The experiences in boot camp hardened Anthony, causing him to gradually rise to one of the top recruits. Early military career Only those closest to him were aware of Anthony's true age. Despite his eventual excellence in training, Mendez was undoubtedly unprepared for live combat. Assigned to the 24th Marine Infantry Regiment, Anthony was deployed for the first time on in . Mendez witnessed heavy UNSC and civilian casualties before his unit was withdrawn from the planet. The brutal Covenant victory ended with New Llanelli being glassed. The very next year, Anthony and his unit would be deployed during the . Alongside other units, the ODSTs were sent to help defend the headquarters of a shipbuilding corporation during the evacuation of the shipyards. It was here that Anthony heard his first stories of " ." Mendez was intrigued, hearing of 's encounter with a tall soldier and reports of heavily-armored fireteams being seen on the battlefield. Soon enough, the UNSC withdrew and was . Several years later, Anthony would enlist to become and Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, as Jones had done a few years before. After extensive training, he was assigned to the "Bullfrogs," a special unit of ODSTs that specialized in the use of . In , Anthony was deployed for the first time as an ODST to . Assisting in defensive and evacuation efforts, Mendez had his first true encounter with Spartans. From his cover on the outskirts of the main evacuation complex, Anthony witnessed a group of six tall and heavily-armored supersoldiers tear through inbound Covenant lances. He left the battle in hope, even as the UNSC was defeated. In , Anthony was deployed during the under the command of his older brother, a at the time. At least three later glassed the . Fall of Reach :Main article: In , Anthony Mendez and his brother, Jones, were recalled to Reach. Both Anthony and Jones were immediately assigned to Quezon upon deployment on August 15. Eventually, both brothers and their teams of ODSTs were involved in the evacuation of the city and surrounding villages. At their home, the men found their father and infant sister hiding. Taking their sister, Rose, to evac, the brothers watched as their father sacrificed himself in an explosion that halted pursuing Covenant forces. Soon enough, the village and surrounding positions were overrun by hostiles. Anthony and Jones struggled, fighting their way to the landing zone. As Jones placed his sister aboard a , Anthony turned back to fend off the approaching Covenant. Realizing his brother's actions, Jones reloaded and turned back for Anthony. The pair stood alone and held their position just long enough for the evacuation crafts to depart. Just as the brothers ran out of ammunition, a rescue craft was sighted overhead. In his elation, Anthony was overwhelmed by a and nearly killed. After this incident, Anthony lost consciousness. He and Jones were successfully evacuated. During Anthony's recovery, Jones was assigned elsewhere. Upon returning to active duty, Quezon had been lost. By August 20, Anthony had been stationed at a small UNSC outpost just outside of . As the siege of the city had started a few days prior, Anthony's outpost was quickly overrun. Fortune struck once more as Anthony survived the destruction. Although he believed himself to be the only survivor, a handful of others were recovered from the surrounding landscape. Mendez and other available personnel were immediately sent into New Alexandria itself to aid in its defense. Here, Mendez was reunited with the Bullfrogs and began special operations in the city. In the conflict, Mendez heard further rumors about Spartan deployment. Little did he known that the same team from Paris IV was active in the city. By August 23, the Bullfrogs had been split up. One detachment of the ODSTs was assisting in ciivilian evac near and would eventually encounter . Mendez, on the other hand, was assisting in evacuations elsewhere. By the end, Anthony participated in several raids on Covenant outposts throughout . He was withdrawn along with the remaining Bullfrogs on August 28. Until this point, he had heard nothing of Jones. Defense of Earth :Main article: On Earth, Anthony was reunited with his brother, who had been demoted for insubordination on Reach. Neither of them had heard anything of their young sister. As the UNSC made plans for a final stand, Mendez finally learned how few Spartans there were. The first Covenant force, led by the , arrived on October 20. Mendez and other UNSC forces engaged in as waste was laid to the city. The fighting was constant until the , , made a sudden slipspace jump above the city, devastating the ground below. Mendez was among the UNSC personnel that remained on Earth during the . Mendez served in many other cities until the fighting relented. Post-War Anthony Mendez continued to serve as an ODST and was promoted to after the end of the war. In the time from to was stationed on three different military vessels, not including one exploratory ship. At some point during this period, Anthony was reunited with his sister, Rose, who had enlisted in the UNSC like her brothers. After the reveal of the , Anthony made it a goal to be reassigned to the massive ship. By 2561, Mendez would be offered recruitment into the SPARTAN-IV Program and successfully augmented. Traits and personality Anthony is commonly regarded as a "brave soldier." Capable of holding his ground, Mendez is known to put up a hell of a fight, excelling even above the standard ODST. Off of the battlefield, Mendez is regarded a friendly and personable. He cares greatly for his fellow soldiers, whom he sees as brothers and sisters. Anthony was an exceedingly proud ODST and shows similar pride in being a Spartan. Equipment Anthony's preferred weapons are the / , , and / . Anthony is equipped with a and is known to keep a as a sidearm. However, he is prepared to use any weapons necessary to complete an objective. As an ODST, Mendez was issued standard for combat although he acquired several specialized components. Anthony's ODST armor is known to feature a non- variant of shoulder pauldrons. In addition, his helmet holds an integrated attachment. His armor is black in color with deep red as a secondary color. Anthony's visor is metallic silver, common among ODSTs. As a SPARTAN-IV, Mendez was issued a set of armor. This retained his traditional style and coloration. Despite the numerous advantages that MJOLNIR provides, Anthony still tends to prefer the feel of his ODST BDU. Trivia * Despite common belief, Anthony possesses no relation to . * Anthony's birthday, July 7, is a possible . Category:SPARTAN-IV